


Serce się wyrywa

by manarai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manarai/pseuds/manarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ma siedemnaście lat, chyba traci najlepszego przyjaciela, tata z nim nie rozmawia - więc musi popełnić kilka błędów. Ma siedemnaście lat, potrzebuje błędów, na których może się uczyć, a nic nie może być większym błędem niż Derek Hale. Więc wpuści do domu bardzo złego wilka, pozwoli się popchnąć na kanapę, obejmie go ramionami i będzie wiedział, że to błąd, ale to jego własny błąd. A Derek jest przy nim wtedy, kiedy nie ma nikogo innego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serce się wyrywa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557869) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



Od samego początku Stiles wie, że to błąd.  
Co nie znaczy, że to go powstrzymuje – ma siedemnaście lat, ma chyba prawo do kilku błędów w swoim życiu. Jak inaczej czegokolwiek się nauczy? Tak, kiedyś, kiedy będzie miał lat trzydzieści, to będzie bardzo istotne, że wszystkiego nauczył się na swoich błędach, będzie wspaniały i doświadczony, i w ogóle.  
Więc popełnia ten błąd z pełną świadomością, zarzuca Derekowi ręce na szyję i oddaje pocałunek. Jak gdyby wszystko było w porządku, jak gdyby nie było nic niewłaściwego w tym, że Derek prawie rzuca nim o ścianę wagonu, że jeszcze dwie sekundy temu znów mu groził. Stiles ma siedemnaście lat i nawet on wie, że nic dobrego nie może się tak zacząć, że tak zaczynała ta płacząca dziewczyna z ulotek o toksycznych związkach, które można dostać u szkolnej pielęgniarki.  
Wie to wszystko, ale i tak całuje Dereka.  
I myśli, że to musi znaczyć, że zaczyna mu odbijać.  
Ale tak jest dobrze, bo ręce Dereka zsuwają się z jego pasa na uda, bo Derek chwyta go w sposób, który Stiles rozumie; rozumie na tyle, że nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy Derek przyciska go do ściany. Sekundę później Stiles obejmuje go już nogami, a kiedy Derek zabiera się do jego szyi, tylko przyciska do siebie jego głowę, daje znać, że _tak, właśnie tak, nie przestawaj_. Kiedy wypowiada jego imię, i brzmi to jak westchnienie, tak, potrafi się do tego przyznać –już nie tylko się całują, a raczej zmierzają w kierunku czegoś, za co można by Dereka aresztować, bo Stiles ma siedemnaście lat, a wiek zgody w Kalifornii to osiemnaście, ale to tylko taka możliwość, bo Stiles nie jest pewny, czy to nielegalne, jeśli obaj wciąż są w spodniach.  
Ale i tak dochodzi w dżinsach, jak gdyby miał siedemnaście lat, _bo tyle ma_ , ale kiedy czuje, że Derek też, to jest mu jakby odrobinę mniej wstyd.  
Może potem powinno być niezręcznie, może powinni być jeszcze bardziej zawstydzeni, ale Derek powoli go opuszcza, a kiedy jego stopy znów dotykają ziemi, opada na niego, przyciska całym swoim ciężarem do ściany. Co nie jest zbyt wygodne, ciężko mu się oddycha, kiedy ujmuje w dłonie twarz Dereka, pozwala całować się jeszcze i jeszcze, czuje pod palcami szorstki zarost. Całują się coraz spokojniej, adrenalina powoli wyparowuje, pozostawiając tylko leniwe pragnienie bliskości.  
\- Kurwa – stwierdza Stiles na wydechu, bo przecież: co oni właśnie zrobili? I to przy ścianie w tej norze Dereka, Jezu, czy naprawdę jest taki łatwy? – Kurwa.  
Derek patrzy na niego, jego wzrok skupiony jest na ustach Stilesa, jakby myślał o czymś więcej, jakby chciał to zaproponować, a Stiles też myśli dokładnie o tym samym czymś więcej, myśli, że by się zgodził, teraz, zaraz, zanim rozsądek nadąży za ciałem, ale właśnie wtedy dzwoni jego telefon.  
To Isaac, który próbował wcześniej dodzwonić się do Dereka, ale włączyła mu się poczta, i teraz.  
I teraz Isaac milczy.  
A Stiles przypomina sobie, że to _wilkołak_ i że słyszy oddechy dwóch osób.  
Derek zabiera mu telefon, bo jest sobą, a Isaac nie zdradziłby się słowem o tym, co musi wiedzieć, że właśnie przerwał, bo nie jest Scottem. Scott, niech mu bozia błogosławi, nie domyśliłby się tego, czego - Stiles wie - Isaac właśnie się domyślił.  
Stiles nie jest wilkołakiem, więc nie wie, o czym rozmawiają, nie wie, czemu Derek robi minę, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, ale kiedy się rozłącza, patrzy na Stilesa ze wzrokiem pełnym jakby szczerego żalu.  
\- Muszę iść. – Wsuwa telefon z powrotem do kieszeni Stilesa. – Muszę coś załatwić. Wracaj do domu, tam będziesz bezpieczny.  
Jak gdyby dotąd żaden nadprzyrodzony zabijaka nie wpadł na to, że Stiles jest przecież wspaniałym celem.  
\- Dobra. – Stiles chce iść do domu. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chce iść do domu. Chce wziąć prysznic i pozbyć się tego lepkiego uczucia, przebrać się w coś czystego. Włączyć Netflix i nie myśleć o niczym, zapomnieć, co właśnie zrobił, na co właśnie pozwolił, bo przecież _co do jasnej cholery?_ Co tu się do cholery stało? – To do zobaczenia kiedyś. – Kiedyś, na tyle później, że zdąży wrócić rozsądek.  
\- Jasne. – Derek znów go całuje, jedną ręką obejmując go w pasie, a drugą przytrzymując za brodę, a Stiles daje się przytrzymywać, bo właściwie dlaczego nie? Dał się też popchnąć na ścianę, prawda? Nawet już nie pamięta, o co Derek się tak wściekał. – Zarygluj okno. Wyślę SMS, jeśli to będę ja.  
Stiles chce powiedzieć, że – _hej, mam przecież drzwi, takie urządzenie do wchodzenia i wychodzenia, czyli do tego, do czego okna nie służą, i dlatego też moje jest na piętrze_ – ale to brzmi za bardzo jak zaproszenie. Sam nie wie, czy chce, żeby Derek wchodził przez drzwi, bo to sprawi, że to wszystko stanie się tę odrobinę zbyt prawdziwe, trochę zbyt bliskie przyznania, że on i Derek to teraz coś więcej niż sojusznicy.  
I jest jeszcze tata. Nawet jeśli widują się teraz bardzo mało, jeśli są jak jakieś okręty mijające się w porcie, bo przecież to przez Stilesa go zwolnili, chociaż teraz już jest lepiej, ale tak naprawdę to wciąż jeszcze nie; tata nadal wie, że Stiles go okłamuje, nadal mu nie ufa, nadal bierze każdą podwójną zmianę, jaka się trafia. I większość tych zmian, kiedy wie, że Stiles będzie w domu.  
\- Jasne. – Tyle mówi na głos, rozchodzą się, Stiles do jeepa, Derek do camaro. Derek znika, kiedy Stiles udaje, że majstruje przy radiu, a kiedy już go nie ma, już go nie widać, Stiles zakrywa dłonią usta i krzyczy, z całych sił, bo co do cholery.  
Co do cholery.

-

Drugi raz jest na terenie Stilesa, w jego domu, na jego kanapie. Derek tu jest, bo dlaczego kurwa nie; nie żeby miał watahę, którą powinien się zająć, albo w ogóle cokolwiek do roboty. Nie, on właśnie ma czas na wszystko, nawet na to, żeby – jak twierdzi – wpaść i sprawdzić, co u Stilesa, bo skądś wie, kiedy jego tata pracuje na nocną zmianę, wie, że Stiles jest sam w domu i nie ma wymówki, że rodzic jest w zasięgu słuchu, kiedy zdecydowanie za stary wilkołak alfa wciska go w kanapę i całuje tak długo, że ten już nawet nie protestuje, kiedy czuje, że cudza ręka rozpina mu suwak w spodniach.  
Nie, nie jest w stanie zaprotestować, nawet jeśli jakaś część jego mózgu krzyczy gdzieś o niewyobrażalnej głupocie, bo co on do diabła robi? Nie wie, ile Derek ma lat; nigdy nie pytał, nigdy nie wiedział na pewno, ile lat miał wtedy, kiedy spłonął dom Hale’ów, kiedy Kate Argent zamordowała całą jego rodzinę, ale wie, że jest za stary. Stiles ma tylko siedemnaście lat, jest tylko człowiekiem, nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego zachowuje się tak, jak gdyby w porządku było wpuszczać do własnego domu bardzo złego wilka – dosłownie – i chcieć go schrupać.  
Kiedy jego głowa opada na poduszkę, a biodra same się unoszą, część jego mózgu myśli, że tak, to mi się podoba, rób tak jeszcze, a reszta każe mu natychmiast przestać, bo jeden raz można uznać za chwilę słabości, moment głupoty łatwy do zapomnienia, ale drugi raz oznacza świadomą decyzję, drugi raz oznacza, że Stiles jest idiotą. Bo Derek jest wszystkim, czego Stiles powinien unikać, Derek to tylko problemy, a gdyby Stiles miał jeszcze odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, powiedziałby _nie, przestań, nie powinniśmy_.  
Ale rozsądek nie sięga jego ust, bo jedyne co mówi, to _nie przestawaj, Derek, proszę_ – na co Derek niemal warczy, jak gdyby Stiles oddychający tak szybko bardzo go podniecał, i może w sumie nie jest to najgorszy wniosek z całej tej sytuacji, uwzględniając to, jak ociera się o udo Stilesa. Tak, to podnieca Dereka – Stiles z jedną nogą opartą o podłogę jako punktem podparcia, a drugą przyciągający go do siebie, obejmujący go ramionami, mnący w dłoniach jego koszulę.  
Skóra Dereka pod palcami Stilesa jest ciepła i gładka. To takie dziwne – analizować skórę innej osoby, odnotowywać w głowie jej cechy, ale Stiles nie ma wpływu na to, jak działa jego głowa, tak samo jak nie ma wpływu na to, że jęczy, kiedy Derek dotyka go dokładnie tak, jak trzeba, prawie skowyczy, jakby był bliski śmierci, kiedy wbija paznokcie w skórę Dereka.  
Derek przestaje go dotykać i to takie niesprawiedliwe – ale jest też zbyt ciężki, i dopiero kiedy czuje jego penis przy swoim zdaje sobie sprawę, że Derek właśnie rozpinał pasek i rozsuwał spodnie – i teraz czują się nawzajem, to więcej, niż Stiles kiedykolwiek, i zaczyna się bać. Chce przestać, ale chce też dojść, ale chce też być na górze w swoim pokoju, odrabiać lekcje i być takim synem, na jakiego zasłużył sobie tata. Myśli, że jego pierwszy raz nie powinien być na kanapie z Derekiem Hale’em, ale jednocześnie myśli też, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo biorąc pod uwagę, co ostatnio dzieje się w jego życiu, mógłby nawet jutro umrzeć, więc w zasadzie czemu nie? Czemu nie popełnić tego błędu? I tak nikt nie spodziewa się po nim niczego lepszego, nie ostatnio, a w końcu on sam tego chce, sam, w swoich najmroczniejszych, najgłębiej ukrytych myślach, więc co za różnica.  
Co za różnica.  
Dochodzi, i wtedy decyzja jest już podjęta, bo pewnych rzeczy nie można cofnąć, nie można tego odwrócić, że mężczyzna, który właśnie doprowadził cię do orgazmu, oddycha ciężko wprost w twoje ucho, jego biodra się poruszają, aż on także dochodzi , wydając przy tym dźwięk, w który ciężko ci uwierzyć. Nie można odwrócić tego, że jego sperma plami twój brzuch, a on całuje cię jeszcze, oparty na przedramionach, jak gdyby właśnie tu chciał być, tu i teraz.  
Stiles oddaje pocałunki, bo ma na sobie nasienie Dereka i myśli, że teraz już nie może zmienić zdania, więc czy to ma znaczenie, że też go całuje?  
Derek wychodzi, bo nie może zostać – Stiles wie, że tata wróci do domu o trzeciej w nocy, a tak w ogóle to Stiles nie chce, żeby Derek zostawał. Chce, żeby sobie poszedł, chce móc odetchnąć i się pozbierać, a kiedy już się pozbiera, pójdzie pod prysznic i będzie szorował się tak długo, aż będzie zupełnie pewien, że zmył wszystko, a potem wróci na dół, otworzy wszystkie okna i wyczyści kanapę odplamiaczem do tkanin, a kiedy pokój będzie czuć już tylko chemią, a nie seksem, zamknie dom na klucz i rzuci się do łóżka, poczyta coś sobie na aplikacji Kindle’a na telefon.  
Tym razem nie krzyczy. Jest z siebie cholernie dumny.

-

Trzeci raz jest neutralny – w lesie, ale nie na ziemi Hale’ów, więc nie na terenie Dereka. Stiles docenia tę symetrię, przez moment, gdzieś pomiędzy tym, kiedy Derek zachowuje się jak ostatni dupek, bo spotkał Stilesa samego w lesie, a Stiles w odpowiedzi uprzejmie poleca mu się odpierdolić, jako że on nie jest damą w opałach i wolno mu iść sobie na spacer, jeśli ma na to ochotę, a tą chwilą, kiedy zaczyna padać śnieg; i to znów się dzieje, znów się całują pod jakimś drzewem, i Stiles nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało.  
Bo przecież Derek był na niego zły. I Stiles był pewien, że to koniec, że teraz już będzie normalnie, ale Derek spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie i – Proszę, zrób coś, żebym nie musiał się o ciebie martwić, nie mogę cię pilnować cały dzień – na co Stiles mógł tylko pisnąć – To nie jest normalne, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć – i wtedy.  
I wtedy się całują, w lesie, pod drzewem, kora drapie Stilesa w plecy, nawet przez wszystkie warstwy ciuchów, ale to nieistotne, bo się całują, i tak jest dobrze. Stiles chce całować Dereka, chce całować tego głupiego alfę, który jest dla niego za stary, który za żadne skarby świata nie potrafi się komunikować – chce, bo widać jest idiotą.  
A Derek całuje Stilesa jakby chciał właśnie jego, jakby z nikim nie całowało mu się tak dobrze, jakby nikt poza Stilesem nie mógł go zainteresować, i Stiles uważa, że to nie fair. Bo Derek mógłby grać w pornosach, taki jest zbudowany i atrakcyjny, a Stiles jest tylko sobą, chudym nastolatkiem, który za dużo gada. Derek nie powinien w ogóle myśleć o nim w ten sposób, a co dopiero całować się z nim, i to tak całować. A Stiles powinien być mądrzejszy, bo wie, że jest mądry, nawet jeśli nie wie tego nikt inny – powinien wiedzieć, żeby nie całować się z Derekiem, bo to proszenie się o kłopoty, bo Derek mógłby go podbić i zniszczyć, gdyby tylko chciał, więc nie wolno mu tego ułatwiać, nie wolno dopuścić go do siebie tak blisko.  
Zaczyna padać śnieg i Stiles myśli, że właśnie o tym pewnie marzy większość ludzi – żeby całować się wśród płatków śniegu z kimś, kto wygląda jak Derek, na tym zarabiają kinowe wyciskacze łez. Tylko dlaczego zdarza się to właśnie Stilesowi, i dlaczego jakaś jego część chciałaby leżeć teraz na kanapie zawinięta w koc i szukać filmu do obejrzenia z popcornem?  
I dlaczego Derek pyta – Jezu, Stiles, co ty ze mną robisz? – No właśnie, co robi?  
Całuje się pod drzewem z Derekem Hale’em, alfą. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział.

-

Za czwartym razem Derek wciska go w pościel w tym barłogu w wagonie, w którym teraz sypia. Stiles ściąga koszulę przez głowę i przysięga, mógłby przysiąc na każdą świętą księgę, która kiedykolwiek istniała, że przecież przyszedł po to, żeby przekazać Derekowi, czego się dowiedział o nowym stadzie selkie przecinającym jego terytorium.  
Tylko po to.  
Ale Derek napiera na niego, całuje go i mówi – Chodź ze mną do łóżka – a Stiles odpowiada – Aha – i to tyle, i tylko ten głos w jego głowie powtarza _nie, nie, nie, co robisz, przestań_. I Stiles ignoruje ten głos; albo raczej uznaje, że głos ma trochę racji, ale teraz mógłby sobie darować, bo tata nadal prawie z nim nie rozmawia, bo już nie wie, co się właściwie dzieje ze Scottem, bo o Lydii nie myślał już od miesięcy. Myśli o Dereku i o jego wodzie po goleniu i jego dłoniach i jego humorach, i dochodzi prawie mimochodem, za każdym razem.  
Teraz nie musi nic sobie wyobrażać, może tylko mówić _tak, tak, tutaj_ , i ręka Dereka naprawdę tam jest, i mówić _pragnę cię_ , a Derek zsuwa się niżej i bierze go do ust. I jest tak, że – no właśnie, Stiles już rozumie, dlaczego ludzie to lubią, bo to świetne uczucie, ale zaraz zaczyna się martwić, że Derek będzie chciał, żeby się zrewanżował, i Derek chce, tak bardzo widać, że chce, ale o to nie poprosi. Stiles zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy Derek wie, że on nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie robi, ale jest tak zestresowany samym faktem bycia sobą, że nawet nie znać po nim wahania, kiedy przesuwa się coraz niżej wzdłuż wyfotoszopowanego ciała Dereka. Nie chce wyjść na niezdarę, nie takiego, za jakiego wszyscy go mają, więc po prostu ssie, ssie penis Dereka jak każdego loda, którego wsadził sobie za głęboko w gardło, kiedy był dzieciakiem i nie umiał jednocześnie chodzić i żuć gumy. I cóż, czasem Stiles myśli, że Derek nie wie, że jest jego pierwszym, pierwszą osobą, z którą Stiles kiedykolwiek cokolwiek, bo zachowuje się, jakby się spodziewał, że dla Stilesa to normalne, czuć wszędzie na sobie cudze dłonie; że Stiles będzie wiedział, co robić, kiedy ktoś powtarza _tak, Stiles_ , i wbija mu paznokcie w skórę głowy.  
Stiles nie wie, więc ma nadzieję, że jakoś to będzie.  
Derek dochodzi, a Stiles uznałby to za zwycięstwo, ale nie może, bo się krztusi, bo Derek właśnie miał wytrysk w jego ustach i Stiles odkrył, że to jest gorzkie. Nawet kiedy wypluwa, zostaje mu posmak, na tyle silny, że potrzebowałby płynu do płukania ust, albo przynajmniej coli, żeby go zatrzeć.  
Ma w kieszeni gumę do żucia. Musi sobie radzić.  
Derek uśmiecha się – nie śmieje się z niego, tylko cicho zaśmiewa się sam do siebie, kiedy obejmuje Stilesa za głowę, całuje go i pyta – Dlaczego nie możesz kupować jakichś normalnych gum? Co to w ogóle za smak?  
Więc Stiles odpowiada – Arbuzowy, pariasie. Arbuzy są super.

-

Po siódmym razie przestaje liczyć, bo wtedy jest gotowy, wtedy pozwala Derekowi się pieprzyć, tak naprawdę, nie między udami; to już też dał Derekowi, pozwolił mu zrobić to między jego nogami w jego własnym łóżku, wbijał paznokcie w szerokie plecy Dereka i myślał, że to fajne uczucie, że jest lepiej, niż się spodziewał, i że – O mój boże – że będzie mu się podobało, kiedy wreszcie pozwoli Derekowi się pieprzyć, że będzie mu się podobało, kiedy Derek go przytrzyma pod sobą i rozłoży na części pierwsze.  
Kolejny kryzys tożsamości, którego wcale nie potrzebował.  
Ale przestaje liczyć, musi przestać, bo zaczyna mu się mylić, i czy to nie jest straszne, że uprawiał seks z Derekiem Hale’em tyle razy, że stracił rachubę? To przerażające, i to właśnie przekonuje go ostatecznie, że musi przestać, musi powiedzieć nie następnym razem, kiedy Derek przyklei się do jego pleców i przytuli twarz do karku Stilesa, musi się odwrócić, powiedzieć _nie, nie chcę tego_ , musi liczyć na to, że to będzie choć trochę brzmiało jak prawda, chociaż to takie cholerne kłamstwo.  
Pierwszy raz nie jest zbyt dobry. Rozciąganie sprawia więcej bólu niż przyjemności, a pewnym momencie Derek traci kontrolę, wysuwa pazury i wbija je w skórę Stilesa, zostawia na jego biodrach ślady, które pieką za każdym razem, kiedy dotyka ich materiał dżinsów. I gryzie. Stiles wie, że Derek gryzie, zawsze go gryzie, ale tym razem zostawia ślad tak wysoko na szyi, że nie ma wyjścia, nie ma sposobu żeby wszyscy się nie domyślili, nawet Scott.  
W chwili, kiedy wszystko przestaje być tajemnicą Stiles odkrywa, jak bardzo nie był na to gotowy. Nie żeby to kiedykolwiek było tajemnicą, nie naprawdę, bo Stiles teraz zawsze pachnie Derekiem, bo Derek uważa, że może tak po prostu przychodzić do niego, kiedy tylko mu się podoba, zawsze kiedy taty Stilesa nie ma w domu, i siedzieć z nim na kanapie, obejmować go ramieniem, całować się z nim, kiedy w telewizji leci coś bezsensownego. I to jest lepsze niż siedzieć samemu, a Derek nie jest złym towarzystwem, już nie, i tylko czasem Stiles chciałby, żeby go zostawił do cholery samego, bo to za dużo. Idź sobie, znajdź sobie kogoś innego na tę noc, niech Stiles poudaje przed samym sobą, że ma jeszcze jakąś resztkę rozsądku, niech nie czuje się najgorszym synem na świecie; a może zrób coś, żeby Stiles nie uwierzył, że ta kanapa to jedyne miejsce na świecie, gdzie chcesz być.  
To przez niego tata stracił pracę, to on odebrał mu tę jedyną rzecz, która dawała mu cel w życiu, a wszystko przez Dereka i jego ciemne sprawki. A on teraz właśnie jest z Derekiem, z tym za starym dla niego, podejrzanym typem, którego tata nie znosi, wpuszcza go do domu, na kanapę, pozwala mu robić to wszystko, co razem robią. I nie ma żadnych wymówek, nie kiedy sam to zaczyna, kiedy sam ładuje się Derekowi na kolana, bo Derek siedzi i nic nie robi, więc właściwie po co tu przyszedł, przecież Stiles nic więcej dla niego nie znaczy? Stiles chce mieć to już za sobą, żeby Derek sobie poszedł i żeby można było wywietrzyć, zanim tata wróci do domu, żeby mógł udawać, że był dobrym synem, który przez cały wieczór odrabiał lekcje i oglądał kreskówki na Cartoon Network.  
Bo tak, właśnie to robił, ale Derek siedział obok niego, i mówił, że nadal najbardziej lubi Aqualada, i że ten nowy Robin to pyskaty szczeniak, a Stiles próbował podpytać go o „Grona gniewu”.  
\- Nie cierpiałem tej cholernej książki – stwierdził Derek, poirytowany, i nagle widać, jak dużo jest starszy, jest za stary dla Stilesa i Stiles powinien trzymać go na dystans. Musi powiedzieć _nie_ następnym razem, kiedy Derek przyjdzie do niego bez pytania i bez zapowiedzi, powiedzieć _nie, nie chcę cię tutaj_ , znaleźć w sobie siłę, żeby wysłać Dereka do wszystkich diabłów. – Nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć, co miał symbolizować tamten żółw.  
\- Co znaczy, że wszystko muszę sam znaleźć w internetach. Ależ mi pomogłeś. – Stilesa nadal jeszcze trochę boli, szramy na biodrach ciągną przy każdym ruchu, pieprzony ślad po ugryzieniu na szyi swędzi, bo się goi, a Scott dziś patrzył na niego tak, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – Po co cię tu w ogóle trzymam? – I to jest żart, to tylko żart, bo Stiles nie trzyma Dereka, nie ma żadnych planów na przyszłość, nie ma, bo zaraz z tym skończy. Naprawdę. Powie Derekowi, że już koniec z tymi rozrywkami, że chciałby z kimś iść na studniówkę, z kimś miłym, na przykład takim jak Danny, chce żyć szczęśliwie i normalnie, że nie chce, żeby Derek zajmował cały jego czas, który mógłby spędzać z kimś innym, z kimś, kto nie oznacza samych problemów.  
Ale teraz przez ten idiotyczny ślad na szyi wszyscy myślą, że Stiles kogoś ma, że nie jest wolny, a przecież jest.  
Ręka Dereka leniwie krąży po jego plecach, jak gdyby to było w porządku, że to robi, że dotyka Stilesa, jakby miał do tego prawo, więc Stiles daje za wygraną i siada na nim okrakiem, chociaż wszystko go boli. Może zrobić to ustami, Derek to lubi; może im szybciej Stiles da mu to, po co przyszedł, tym szybciej sobie pójdzie, a Stiles będzie mógł odrabiać lekcje w spokoju.  
Ale kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, a płyn do płukania ust szczypie go w język, Derek nadal siedzi w jego pokoju i kartkuje tę głupią książkę.  
\- Tata wraca o drugiej – mówi Stiles i to nie jest to, co chciał powiedzieć, to nie jest _wynoś się, dlaczego tu jeszcze jesteś, nic więcej dziś nie dostaniesz_.  
A Derek tylko podnosi wzrok, na wyświetlacz dekodera, który pokazuje godzinę.  
\- Więc mamy kilka godzin – stwierdza. – A Boyd jest dobry w te klocki, może chcesz po niego zadzwonić.  
\- Może chcę – odpowiada Stiles, trochę niepewnie, bo co do cholery Derek robi, dlaczego chce dzwonić po Boyda, dlaczego jeszcze tu jest? Dostał to, po co przyszedł, czego tu jeszcze chce?  
A potem przychodzi Boyd, a z nim oczywiście Isaac, bo to osobowość zależna, za nimi ciągnie Erica, strzelając balonami z gumy do żucia; przynieśli pizzę i colę, i nawet pudełko pączków, które Isaac już otworzył, a Boyd zdążył napocząć. Siadają, Boyd przynajmniej częściowo wyjaśnia żółwia, Erica rozkłada się na sofie z pączkami, a Isaac wgapia się w kreskówki, aż Derek klepnięciem w tył głowy przypomina mu, że przecież chodzą do jednej klasy i mógłby do cholery uważać. Więc Erica chichocze i rzuca w niego pączkiem, Isaac jęczy, że jest niedobra, a Boyd robi minę, która wyraża cały jego stosunek emocjonalny do tej sytuacji. Kiedy Derek rozdziela tamtych dwoje, Stiles łapie spojrzenie Boyda i przez chwilę się rozumieją bez słów, bo kolegują się z takimi strasznymi idiotami.  
Tyle tylko, że Stiles nie może do końca rozumieć się z Boydem, jeśli chodzi o Ericę i Isaaca i ich niby-bratersko-siostrzaną rywalizację, nawet kiedy Derek warczy na nich, żeby dali spokój – Erica, przestań mu dokuczać, a ty, Isaac nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – bo to nie jest życie Stilesa, wataha Dereka nie jest częścią jego życia.  
Ale i tak opiera się o Dereka, kiedy wszyscy razem oglądają „Kapitana Amerykę”. Derek nie robi nic nieprzyzwoitego, jedną rękę trzyma na jego brzuchu, a drugą na oparciu kanapy za jego głową, jakby chciał tylko, żeby Stiles właśnie tak się o niego opierał; Isaac głośno komentuje, że to przecież niemożliwe, żeby na kogoś mówić „Bucky”, a potem jest już wpół do drugiej i wszyscy się zbierają. Derek całuje go na dobranoc i Stiles tęskni za nimi tylko trochę.

-

Za drugim razem, kiedy pozwala Derekowi się pieprzyć, robi to dlatego, że Derek tego chce; to takie oczywiste, że on tego chce, a Stiles nie ma siły go zniechęcać, nie wie, jak powiedzieć, że cierpiał, nie sprawiając przy tym bólu Derekowi, więc mu pozwala, żeby mieć to z głowy. Ale tym razem już nic nie szczypie. To nawet bardzo przyjemne, teraz, kiedy wie już, czego się spodziewać, a kiedy dochodzi, ma taki orgazm, jak gdyby mózg mu wybuchł i rozpizgnął się na tysiąc kawałków. Więc myśli, że _tak, tego to ja też chciałem_ ; nic dziwnego, że ludzie to lubią. Nie ma żadnych pazurów ani zębów, a gdyby Stiles nie był mądrzejszy, mógłby pomyśleć, że jego bardzo zły wilk jakoś się domyślił, że przez trzy dni po ostatnim razie wszystko go bolało tak, że nie mógł nawet założyć spodni normalnie. Derek całuje jego biodra i robi to w taki sposób, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć, że wiedział i że było mu przykro, i że teraz już będzie uważał, będzie pamiętał, że Stiles jest tylko człowiekiem, jest kruchy i trzeba z nim ostrożnie.  
Więc leży sobie i myśli, że wszystko jest w porządku, a Derek kręci się po tej norze, która robi za jego sypialnię, nawet jeśli nie ma tam nawet prawdziwego łóżka. Są tylko koce i te wielkie poduchy na gołej podłodze, i jakieś przypadkowe poduszki, a wszystko jest dziwne i pachnie wodą po goleniu Dereka, snem i kadzidełkami, które Isaac pali gdzieś w innym wagonie. I seksem. Stiles zastanawia się, czy wilkołaki tak mają – zauważył, że Scott robi dokładnie to samo, zwija koce na łóżku w precel, chyba że mama każe mu je pościelić; Isaac robi to samo, i nawet ten jeden raz, kiedy Stiles widział pokój Boyda, na jego łóżku działo się coś podobnego. Nigdy nie widział sypialni Eriki i za bardzo przeraża go sam ten pomysł, bo sypialnie dziewcząt to święte, przerażające miejsca i nie chciałby stracić jakichś istotnych kończyn, bo na pewno coś by tam stłukł, ledwo by wszedł. Pokoju Petera nie widział nigdy, samego Petera widuje rzadko i chyba Derek woli, żeby tak właśnie było. Stiles też dokładnie tak woli; naprawdę Petera i jego złego dotyku ma dość na całe życie.  
Derek nie każe mu spadać, i to dobrze, to bardzo troskliwe z jego strony, bo Stiles chyba na razie nie może się ruszać bez poczucia dyskomfortu, nawet jeśli połowa jego mózgu wręcz krzyczy, żeby się natychmiast wynosił. Tak, chciałby być teraz czysty i bezpieczny, i w swoim własnym łóżku, sam. Ale druga połowa, ta przyjemnie obolała, zmęczona i zadowolona uważa, że może tu zostać, jeszcze trochę tu sobie poleżeć, z Derekiem, w jego łóżku, cieszyć się tym uczuciem, że leżysz przy kimś, z kim właśnie uprawiałeś seks, tym uczuciem, kiedy podniecenie opada, kiedy Derek jest słodki, miły i może nawet szczęśliwy.  
To prawdopodobnie błąd, ale chrzanić to – Stiles ma siedemnaście lat, może popełniać błędy, może wybrać Bardzo Złego Wilka zamiast kogoś miłego.  
Derek wpełza z nim do łóżka i wręcz owija się wokół niego, jak gdyby był cholernym pluszowym misiem, którym nie jest, i Stiles kręci się, bo jest mu niewygodnie – Derek przytula go za mocno i wciąż go całuje; są za blisko ściśnięci, jest za gorąco. Cholerny Derek i jego wilkołacze libido pewnie myślą, że będzie jakiś ciąg dalszy, że wystarczy zatrzymać Stilesa w miejscu do czasu, kiedy znów będzie gotowy, ale Stiles nie da się na to nabrać. Pozbiera swój mózg do kupy, umyje się, każe się odwieźć do domu, żeby mógł przygotować tacie kolację, zanieść mu ją do biura, dopilnować, żeby jadł to, co trzeba, nawet jeśli on nadal wzdycha ciężko na sam widok Stilesa, i nie prosi, żeby się przysiadł i zjadł z nim. Stiles kręci się, a Derek rozumie o co chodzi, rozluźnia objęcia, całuje go jeszcze raz w ramię, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że przeprasza, że zapomniał.  
A wszystko dlatego, że powiedział, że potrzebuje Stilesa do sprawdzania barier wokół tej nory, w której aktualnie koczowali, i – hej, czy Boyd nie miał jakiejś rodziny? Nie tęsknili za nim? Jak to się stało, że Isaac nie trafił do pogotowia opiekuńczego? Czy rodzice Eriki nie zastanawiali się, dlaczego ich nastoletnia córka cały czas szwenda się z facetami? W każdym razie mieszkali tam, jak gdyby chcieli zapomnieć jak to jest być ludźmi, jakby tak bardzo chcieli zostać prawdziwymi wilkami, i potrzebowali ochrony. I na szczęście Stiles łapał w lot wszystko, co tylko Deaton chciał mu pokazać.  
Więc Derek wpadł do Stilesa i poprosił go, żeby pomógł mu to i owo sprawdzić. Isaac chrząknął znacząco, Boyd i Erica spojrzeli po sobie, a Stiles ucieszył się tylko, że nie było przy tym Scotta – bo Stiles pachnie teraz Derekiem i Scott wie, dlaczego. Bo Scott z jakiegoś powodu może zadawać się z rodziną łowców i stwarzać zagrożenie dla nich wszystkich – ale jeśli Stiles kręci na boku z Derekiem, to jest zdrajcą niegodnym przyjaźni Scotta. Może to dlatego, że w świecie Scotta wszystko jest takie proste: Allison jest dobra i Stiles jest dobry, a Derek jest zły – więc te dwa światy nigdy się nie zejdą. Albo po prostu Scott też wie to, czego Stilesowi nie trzeba mówić; że nie powinien sypiać z alfą, który jest przecież za stary i nie tyle ma problemy ze sobą, co nawet jego problemy mają ze sobą problemy.  
Więc Stiles sprawdził bariery i powtórzył z Derekiem wszystko jeszcze raz. Derek słuchał w skupieniu, a Stiles myślał, że on to chyba na serio; że chce być pewien, że wszystko dobrze rozumie, bo chyba nawet nie skończył liceum. Może to wszystko, co dla Stilesa jest dziecinnie proste, dla Dereka takie nie jest.  
Derek go nie puszcza, a Stiles jest naprawdę zmęczony – spał pięć godzin, poszedł do szkoły, na trening, sprawdzał bariery, a potem uprawiali seks, więc jego ciało ma dość, tak będzie leżeć i każe się odwalić. Zostań tak, zostań, daj się objąć, tak jest dobrze.  
\- Dlaczego nie masz pracy? – Cóż, gadanie to jedyna rzecz, która Stilesa nigdy nie męczy. – Zawsze masz pieniądze, ale nie chodzisz do pracy. Samo ubezpieczenie za to cholerne camaro… boję się myśleć, ile za to wołają, jeśli ja za jeepa bulę dwieście za miesiąc, nie licząc paliwa. Więc?  
\- Ubezpieczenie na życie. Ubezpieczenie na dom. Moi rodzice, i ciotki i wujowie też, mieli sporo oszczędności. Odziedziczyliśmy to, ja i Laura. Laura większość z tego zainwestowała, nie wiem nawet w co. Była lepsza w tych sprawach. Bardzo mądra. Najlepsza na roku. – Stiles czuje te słowa; wibrują tuż za jego plecami, kiedy Derek mówi. – Ja nie dałem rady skończyć liceum. Zrobiłem maturę eksternistycznie, bo Laura się uparła.  
Derek przeciąga się za nim. Jest gorący, cały jest taki gorący, cholerne wilkołaki – i tylko teraz Stilesowi jest się jakby zimno, bo wszystkie koce skotłowały się gdzieś w nogach i Derek był jedynym, co go ogrzewało.  
\- Zawsze taka była. Trochę dziwna. Nawet nie byliśmy jakoś blisko zanim... Laura chciała się stąd wyrwać, wyjechać, iść na studia. I poszła. A potem, po... wszystkim, tak bardzo chciała się mną opiekować. Być jak mama. To mnie wkurzało, bo nie była mamą, była moją siostrą. Kiedyś zakopała moje graty do baseballu w lesie i zrobiła mi mapę skarbów, żebym je sobie znalazł, po tym, jak naskarżyłem mamie, że wymknęła się w nocy i spotkała ze swoim chłopakiem. – W głosie Dereka pobrzmiewa jednocześnie irytacja i czułość. Stilesowi przychodzi do głowy, że on sam pewnie tak brzmi, kiedy opowiada historie o swoich dawnych przygodach ze Scottem, na przykład jak kiedyś spadł z dachu, bo Scott jest durniem, i złamał rękę, a Scott pierwszy podpisał mu się na gipsie i nawet proponował, że ostrzyże mu włosy maszynką, ale ubezpieczenie zdrowotne taty nie obejmowało dobrych intencji Scotta. – Zawsze umiała mi dokopać. Wtedy tak bardzo mnie to wkurzało.  
Serce Stilesa bije za szybko, kiedy Derek mówi, bo to nie tak, to nie jest to, co robią, kiedy są razem. Stiles nie chce wiedzieć tego wszystkiego o Dereku. Nie chce pozwolić na taką intymność, bo z tego biorą się inne rzeczy, rzeczy, których nie rozumie. Chce, żeby Derek wreszcie się zamknął i pozwolił mu sobie iść, odwiózł go do domu, żeby mógł wziąć prysznic, bo cały się klei i jest obrzydliwy. Nie robi tego tylko dlatego, że jest tak bardzo cholernie zmęczony, i że jest mu ciepło. Nie chce, żeby Derek mu to mówił, bo to znaczy, że będzie chciał czegoś w zamian, czegoś, czego Stiles nie może...  
\- Kiedy zmarła twoja mama?  
I Stiles nie może. _Nie_. Nie pozwoli. Nie to, tego nie pozwoli Derekowi wziąć tak, jak bierze sobie wszystko inne. Mama Stilesa nie jest sprawą Dereka, ona go nie dotyczy, Derek nie powinien o niej wiedzieć, bo jeśli będzie o niej wiedział, będzie wiedział za dużo. Nie, po prostu nie. Derek mu tego nie zrobi. Tym jednym Stiles nie będzie się dzielił; nie mamą.  
Odsuwa się, a Derek nie protestuje – patrzy tylko na niego, jak gdyby nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało. Rany, jest aż takim dupkiem? Dlaczego myśli, że tak po prostu mu wolno?  
\- Myślałem, że twój tata wraca dopiero rano?  
Ma rację, tata wraca dopiero o dziesiątej, wziął kolejną podwójną zmianę, bo stracili za dużo ludzi, tych, których Matt kazał zabijać Jacksonowi. Gdyby Stilesa wtedy nie było w domu, tata pewnie czułby ulgę, tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy Stiles nie przyniesie mu obiadu do pracy. Ale to nadal jest dom. I Stiles nadal chce tam być, z nim, nawet jeśli tata już go nie chce. Przecież tata go kocha, Stiles o tym wie. Na pewno.  
\- A co to ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego? – Bo przecież to nie ma żadnego związku ani z Derekiem, ani z całym porąbanym życiem Stilesa. – Słuchaj, jeśli nie chce ci się wstawać, poproszę Boyda albo Isaaka. – Słyszał, jak w pewnym momencie wrócili, jakoś pomiędzy tym, kiedy Derek w niego wszedł, a tym, kiedy Stiles całkiem przestał myśleć. – Pewnie są głodni – wilkołaki zawsze są głodne – pójdziemy gdzieś na obiad. – Nie wie, czy wytrzyma w samochodzie ani z jednym, ani z drugim, nie jeśli będą się zachowywać tak, jakby Stiles teraz był ich kolegą, chociaż wcale nie jest. Powinien spędzać wieczory ze Scottem. Albo z tatą.  
\- Nie. – Derek zamyka oczy, przeciąga się, wzdycha cicho, kiedy coś chrupie mu w szyi, wreszcie sięga po spodnie. – Głodny jesteś?  
Pewnie, że jest głodny, nic nie jadł od lunchu, więc kiwa twierdząco głową, zakładając pierwszą warstwę ciuchów, podkoszulek z długimi rękawami, który tym razem nie zaczepia mu się o uszy. Następna warstwa, koszula, jest wywrócona na lewą stronę, jak to się mogło stać? Przewraca ją na właściwą stronę, wciąga na plecy, znajduje gdzieś buty i siada na podłodze, żeby je założyć, a Derek jest na jego plecami, i –  
Co to jest, na jego szyi?  
\- Przepraszam – mówi Derek, prosto do jego ucha, i co się dzieje, co on mu właśnie założył na szyję? – Nie powinienem był pytać. – Naszyjnik. Wisiorek, na prawdziwym łańcuszku. Jakby śliski pod palcami. – Czasem mi się zdarza... cały czas, nawet teraz, że gdzieś w mieście złapię zapach perfum, które nosiła moja mama. I nie radzę sobie z tym, nie daję rady. Ludzie zawsze mówili, że kiedyś przestanie boleć, ale nie przestaje. Nigdy nie przestaje, bo ich nadal nie ma. I nigdy nie wrócą. – Stiles może się już przyjrzeć wisiorkowi. To triskele, taki sam, jak na plecach Dereka. Nie ze srebra, bo Derek nie lubi srebra; srebro go nie pali, nie jak w legendach, ale wywołuje jakąś dziwną reakcję, jakby alergiczną, bo jest urodzonym wilkołakiem, a nie ugryzionym, i tak.  
I Stiles czuje, że nie może oddychać.  
\- Lubiłaby cię, wiesz? Laura. Pyskowałaby, ale pyskowała na każdego, kto mi się podobał. Powiedziałaby ci o wszystkich głupotach, które robiłem, jak byłem mały. Moi rodzice też by cię lubili. – Powoli wydycha, jego oddech łaskocze skórę Stilesa. – Wiem, że by cię polubili.  
Jest niezręcznie i strasznie, cisza trwa i nie chce się skończyć, a Stiles nie może oddychać, bo na szyi ma wisiorek, który Derek tam powiesił, Derek mówi o swojej rodzinie, i Stiles sobie z tym nie radzi.  
Aż wreszcie mówi – Chodźmy – i idą; zatrzymują się po drodze, żeby coś zjeść, Derek odprowadza go do drzwi, upewnia się, że dom jest pusty, jakby zależało mu na tym, żeby Stiles był bezpieczny. A potem całuje go w otwartych drzwiach, całuje go na pożegnanie i mówi: _kocham cię_.  
Stilesowi udaje się tylko zamknąć drzwi, a potem dostaje ataku paniki, bo to alfa, bo to Derek Hale, który jest za stary dla niego, popierdolony, czasem bardzo nieprzyjemny, jeszcze niedawno rzucał Stilesem o ściany i wyrwał gardło Peterowi Hale’owi za morderstwo Laury, opluł ciało Kate Argent na oczach jej brata i bratanicy i patrzył na nich wyzywająco, jakby tylko czekał, co zrobią, jakby tylko czekał, żeby któreś z nich się chociaż odezwało. Derek to same problemy, a Stiles ma siedemnaście lat, jest tylko człowiekiem, wygląda na to, że nie potrafi mu niczego odmówić i nie zdejmie tego cholernego łańcuszka, bo Derek mu go dał, bo mówił przy tym o swojej rodzinie.  
Nikt ostatnio niczego Stilesowi nie daje – nawet przestrzeni, nawet kredytu zaufania, bo wszystko już przejadł. Tata już mu nie wybacza, niezależnie od tego, co od niego usłyszy, a Scott nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć, i tylko wataha Dereka wydaje się chcieć, żeby z nimi przebywał, tylko oni chcą pomagać mu gotować obiad i odrabiać razem lekcje, i siedzieć razem na zderzaku nowego samochodu Boyda, pić Sprite’a i patrzeć, jak Boyd uczy Isaaka składać papierowe samoloty, które dla odmiany latają, a Erica kłóci się z nim o to, kto był najlepszy jako Zielona Latarnia, chociaż to oczywiste, że John Stewart, nieważne, jak bardzo Erica będzie upierać się, że jednak Guy Gardner. A w nocy jest z nim Derek, bo tak naprawdę on nienawidzi być sam – i nawet próbuje pomagać mu w lekcjach, chociaż jest w tym beznadziejny, i kłóci się z nim o wyższość Marvela nad DC, a Derek kocha DC, bo w głębi serca jest tym rodzajem głupka, którego nie da się przekonać do zalet Marvela, więc na koniec i tak Stiles musi mu powiedzieć, że jest durniem, i może nawet obejrzą jakiegoś „Mrocznego Rycerza”, nielegalnie, na laptopie. Może rozmawiają o tym, jak to JGL ukradł cały show, może to wszystko byłoby lepsze bez Batmana, że fajnie byłoby zobaczyć, jaki kostium miałby Nightwing, i wtedy Derek patrzy na niego z ukosa i mruczy _zamknij się, Stiles_ , ale tak jakby – z czułością? Tak, z czułością, i jak to się stało, że nie zauważył.  
Że alfa go kocha.  
I że może przez cały ten czas Stiles nic a nic nie rozumiał.

-

\- Nosisz biżuterię? Do flaneli? To jakiś żart? – pyta Lydia, znacząco unosząc brew.  
Więc Scott też zauważa wisiorek, a on widział plecy Dereka i teraz nawet jemu nie umknie, co tu się dzieje. Niby wie, wiedział już wcześniej, ale teraz nie może już udawać, że to nic takiego, nie może patrzeć na Stilesa i nie widzieć przy tym Dereka i jego watahy.  
\- Dostałem od Dereka – odpowiada Stiles po prostu, a Lydia wzrusza ramionami i mówi coś o tym, że Derek przynajmniej ma gust, chociaż może kazał ekspedientce coś wybrać, wielu facetów tak robi. Stiles myśli, że to może być prawda, może Derek po prostu powiedział w sklepie, co to ma być, i to ekspedientka znalazła ten właściwy, bo Derek to Derek, ale Stilesowi to nie przeszkadza. Liczy się intencja i nie chodzi o nic innego.  
Nie przeszkadza mu, kiedy spotyka nad stołem spojrzenie Scotta i słyszy jego _więc to tak?_ – jak oskarżenie, bo tak, to jest oskarżenie, to ściana między nimi, której nigdy wcześniej nie było, linia narysowana na piasku. Scott był pierwszy, ale Derek też to zrobi. To jest w ich naturze, nie ma na to rady. Nie podzielą się nim po równo, któryś z nich zawsze potrzebuje go bardziej.  
\- Aha – potwierdza i spokojnie kończy kanapkę.  
Następnego dnia siada już z Eriką, Isaakiem i Boydem – to piątek, koniec tygodnia – dlatego że tak właśnie chce, i dlatego, że nie chce słyszeć o tych wszystkich planach, które ludzie robią bez niego. Nawet się nie zastanawia, a oni przyjmują go bez oporu, wciągają miedzy siebie, i nagle Isaac stwierdza, że nie będzie oglądał „Nie bój się ciemności”, bo nie cierpi strasznych filmów, a co by było, gdyby to wszystko była prawda, a co jeśli kiedyś wszystkie te potwory zaczną ich naprawdę ścigać, więc Erica zarządza głosowanie i informuje Isaaka, że z niego dzieciuch, a wróżki zębuszki nie istnieją. A potem Boyd pyta, czy mają coś ze sobą przynieść, i wtedy Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że jednak ma plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

-

Derek nawet nie próbuje pomagać, ale Stilesowi to nie przeszkadza. Na stole leżą „Grona gniewu”, otwarte i pomazane długopisem, bo do diabła z tym, to tylko osiem dolców, szkoła jakoś przeżyje, a jeśli Stiles nie zapisze sobie od razu, co myśli, to zapomni na zawsze, a może mu przecież przyjść do głowy coś istotnego, coś, co pomoże mu potem przeczesywać internet w poszukiwaniu tych dziwaków, którym ta książka się podobała. Jak na razie ma gotową mniej więcej połowę wypracowania, zrobione trzy czwarte zadań – i oglądają na Netfliksie „Fringe”, bo Derek bardzo lubi ten serial. Stiles też.  
Żuje łańcuszek od swojego triskela, myśląc, że przecież nikomu nie podobała się ta książka, nikomu, więc jak do cholery to może być klasyka, skoro nikt jej nie lubi, i mówi to na głos, bo nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie boli tak, jak kiedyś bolało, że już może o niej myśleć: _moja mama nie cierpiała klasyki_.  
\- Naprawdę? – pyta Derek.  
\- Aha. Wszystko to ją nudziło. Jak byłem w siódmej klasie, miałem przeczytać „Roczniaka”. Już brałem wtedy Adderall, ale to nie działa jak jakieś czary, rozumiesz. Za nic nie mogłem się skupić. Tata musiał czytać mi na głos, mama nie dała rady, cały czas odjeżdżała. Pytała tatę, czy na pewno nie moglibyśmy obejrzeć filmu. – Obejrzeli, ale film też był nudny. – Lubiła „Harry’ego Pottera”.  
I to boli, kłuje gdzieś w sercu, bo kiedyś razem siedzieli i dyskutowali o tym, jakie były prawdziwe motywacje Snape’a, albo czy Dumbledore był naprawdę sukinsynem i manipulantem, razem płakali na śmierci Syriusza. Boli, jak nic innego, bo jej już nie ma, i nigdy już nie wróci, a on chciałby mieć ją z powrotem, chciałby, żeby przeczytała siódmy tom i przekonała się, że to ona miała rację, że Snape zawsze był po właściwej stronie, ale ona już go nie przeczyta. Nie przeczyta.  
Na chwilę zapada cisza, jak gdyby Derek chciał uszanować jego ból, i może tak właśnie jest, bo kto lepiej niż Derek wie, jak bardzo to boli, stracić kogoś, jak bardzo to nigdy nie przestaje boleć – jak gdyby miał w sercu ogromną ziejącą wyrwę, która nigdy się nie zagoi, a boli jeszcze bardziej, kiedy myśli na przykład o uroczystym zakończeniu liceum, na którym jego tata będzie siedział sam, a wszyscy inni będą zamawiać po dwie, trzy, cztery wejściówki, dla rodziców, dla ich drugich mężów czy pierwszych żon, wszystko jedno, a Stiles – tylko jedną.  
Derek nie mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie kłamie jak wszyscy.  
\- Laura lubiła „Zmierzch” – mówi zamiast tego.  
To duszące uczucie ustępuje, i zamiast tego Stiles zaczyna śmiać się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Poważnie? Czy jaja sobie robisz?  
A Derek robi minę, jak gdyby bolała go wątroba. – Miała koszulkę z napisem „Team Jacob”.  
Więc wtedy Stiles śmieje się już naprawdę, i Derek też się śmieje, i całuje go – tak po prostu go całuje. A Stiles mówi _kocham cię_ , i jest dobrze, jest naprawdę dobrze. Derek może i jest bardzo złym wilkiem, ale jest Bardzo Złym Wilkiem Stilesa. I może Stiles straci Scotta, ale przeżyje, bo zamiast niego Boyd będzie składał origami, a Erica będzie przepychać się z Isaakiem. Tata może jeszcze nie do końca akceptuje to, kim Stiles jest teraz, może będzie zły jeszcze przez długi czas i będzie miał rację, może nie zaakceptuje Dereka, bo Derek jest za stary dla Stilesa i był aresztowany, i to właśnie tata Stilesa go aresztował. Ale kiedyś znów będzie dobrze, bo przecież wciąż się kochają, a Stiles go przeczeka.  
A tymczasem – będzie dobrze.


End file.
